


Broken Heart

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Other, Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Broken Heart

Minhyuk instinctively reached over to the other side of the bed as he stirred awake. His hand finding only cold sheets. He sighed deeply, clenching his hand into a fist. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at the other side of the bed. It had been so long since that side of the bed had been warm, and yet he still continued to reach out looking for that warmth.

Why couldn't he just forget you? Why did he keep doing this to himself? He knew you weren't coming back. Minhyuk closed his eyes as the first of his tears escaped. He remembered how you used to open your eyes sleepily and move over closer to him. You would grab his hand and softly kiss his lips before giving him a loving, sleepy smile. It always helped him fall back to sleep. The warmth you shared in those moments now turned to cold loneliness. You weren't here anymore, and it was all his fault.

He looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was two in the morning. Minhyuk sighed again, a bit deeper this time, knowing he was imagining your scent still lingering in the air and on his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

It didn't even hurt like it used to. The original pain honestly felt like he was having a heart attack. Now he was just empty and hollow, as if everything inside of him was just gone. His world turned into a grayscale of misery. He had overheard Kihyun talking to the other members about missing his sunshiny personality. It was easy to put on the mask for the fans, but the members were harder to fool. A month after you had left Minhyuk had wondered if he had ever been a sunshine personality at all. He felt more like you were the sun and he was the moon not being able to shine without you.

He was supposed to have forgotten about you by now. He was supposed to be better, or so he told himself. Minhyuk walked to the window and looked out, not really focusing on anything. He was pretty sure you had long forgotten about him, but he was still haunted by your smile, your laugh, your warmth. For you he would always be someone who's not there. Just a forgettable face you could say you've never seen.

Minhyuk remembered the times you'd wake up to see him staring out the window. He had always been more focused on what was going on in his head than the view, just like now. You would softly creep out of bed, wrap your arms around him, and whisper sweet things into his ear. Those whispers sounded so far away now. Tears fell down his face so freely now. He still loved you so much.

He wanted to hold on to these memories. He wanted to be in those loving moments again, but he knew he would never experience them again. He knew he should just forget you. Minhyuk had been wrong to treat you like he did. There was no going back, no sweet love song he could write or sing to get you back. After everything he did he knew he deserved this.

"You can leave now!" He had yelled angrily at you. The arguement you were in then seemed so stupid and easily fixable now. 

"If I walk out that door, I'm not coming back." You had been calm saying those words. He had thought at the moment too calm. You had just had enough and didn't care to fight anymore. Your spirit and heart too broken by his actions and words.

"Fine! Take everything that is yours and just leave!" He had thrown his promise ring that matched yours at your feet as he finished yelling.

Minhyuk wished he could change what happened. If he could go back in time, instead of fighting and yelling, he would run to you and hold you in his arms so tight. He couldn't do this anymore. He missed your beautiful, sweet smile, the way your hips moved when you walked and the feeling of your lips on his. He missed all the good sunny days full of picnics and beach trips. He missed all the bad rainy days cuddled close to you watching movies or cooking together. He missed you so much.

Minhyuk sobbed harshly. His heart feeling like it was being ripped from his chest all over again. He knew he should just forget you, even though it was hard to admit it to himself. He didn't think he could anymore. He clung desprately to the memories of love between you. He walked over to his night stand and picked up the promise ring he had thrown at you. Minhyuk held it to his chest. This was the last trace of your relationship. He never should've thrown it. He knew how much the rings had meant to you.

Minhyuk collapsed back onto the bed, curling himself up in a ball. This had to be it. The last time he cried over you. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to be free of the pain and regret he held for way too long. He wanted to be able to see the bright colors of the world again, instead of staying in the comfortable darkness that only caused him more despair.

The memories of you flickered one last time through his mind, as he cried himself to sleep one last night. Minhyuk promised himself in that moment tomorrow would be different. He would start to erase you and move on. He would put all that he had of you, attach it to the ring, and throw it into the river. Tomorrow he would start to stitch his broken heart back together.


End file.
